


【BruceDick】一切源於責任

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 曾經看過BD糧說老爺突然多話坦白了一定是魔法的禍，直覺是這一點的大少想法本身就虐……那這篇文應該可以想作老爺突然回應了大少的愛時一定是出於愧疚感和責任心問題，導致明明是明雙箭頭的關係也能差點鬧翻





	【BruceDick】一切源於責任

**Author's Note:**

> ooc些許吧

那不是真正的表白，也不是回應，只是責任甚至有那麼一點內疚也說不定。

 

Nightwing受傷了，受了非常重的傷，重到Batman立馬選擇放棄任務把他托回蝙蝠洞，重到Batman馬上脫下披風變回Bruce Wayne一直看著Alfred替床上傷者治療，重到待Dick醒過來後被床邊那雙本該完美的深邃藍四周佈滿了血絲嚇到。他思考著到底是怎麼回事，但他還是沒能把那段記憶找回來。他最後的記憶中斷在混亂中把Batman推出去，然後他什麼也想不起來。但他知道自己身體狀況實在糟透了，傷比以往任何一次都重。他不知自己躺了多久，他看著Bruce和Alfred的反應，不久後連Jason他們也趕來了，人齊到他回想上一次能有這種完整程度就只有那次拍全家福時才存在過。Dick覺得自己一定搞砸了不少東西，不然他們不會這麽快就回來探望自己。待他可以行動時，他才發現自己昏迷了半年。他查閱半年前的電腦紀錄，裡面有著每一宗Batman負責的事件紀錄，他想看回半年前他推完Batman後的事。

 

真的搞砸得非常撤底，他自嘲苦笑地扶額。半年前的案件，最後事情一無所成。他把Batman推出工廠外後該處早被啟動的自爆裝置倒數到達終點，連著所有線索一起灰飛煙滅。背後兇手並沒有捕到，只捕到他的爪牙們，與他們多個月來的努力和成果來看這些人微不足道。Batman最後在被炸毀的工廠瓦礫中找到Nightwing，多處燒傷、壓傷甚至身體被鋼根插穿了好幾處，前者把人帶回蝙蝠洞，搶救Nightwing成功，代價是他們再也找不到幕後黑手的任何線索了而那個被救的人躺在床上完整的半年。

 

 “你不需要理會那宗案件。那並不只有你的錯，我太大意沒作好周全的策略，所以才導致你陷入危險。”

 “我們都知道那不是真的，我們都知道到底問題出在哪。”Batman的偵測向來完美，他們都知道那裡總會有那麼一兩個用作燒毀證據用的裝置，只是他沒能阻止那傢伙啟動。

 “Dick，你不用……”

 “你我都知道如果我找不回那傢伙我就幹不下去。”

 

或許是彌補心態，他很清楚。他愛Bruce，他愛這個男人。他期望自己能作得更好，他期望自己獨立後站在男人的身邊時不至於再被看作小男孩。而他自己也不能忍受Batman的任務因為自己的緣由而告吹，因Nightwing而告吹。他正因為自己的無能和無力而離開，但現在他彷彿回到原點，他還是那個會拖後腿的傢伙。不管理由是什麼，他搞砸了一切，他要彌補就只能靠自己雙手把那個早在半年前就要抓到的人扔到GCPD手上。

 

所以他瘋了似的查案，如那個是另一個Joker一樣。男人沒有阻止他，也阻止不了。沒人能阻止到他作他真正想作的事，所以男人默許了他。而他成功了，他抓到那丁點蛛絲馬跡，他抓到那人，他成功了，伴隨著他半年前差點葬身的爆炸複刻版，只是這次不是工廠而是那幕後黑手的地下實驗室。他頭和背掛彩了，左上額被對方子彈割傷了，背也在與對方追逐中撞了不少次。手臂脫臼，左腳骨折，但他還是把人拖出來了。待他再見到Batman時，他左眼已被血污掩蓋並一身狼狽的對眼前人笑笑。這一身的狼狽和成果換來對方並不溫柔的力量把自己帶上蝙蝠翼，帶回哥譚。這次他沒有昏迷半年了，他只躺了1個禮拜就能行動，回去布魯德海文，繼續當他的小警員。待他想要離開的那個晚上，男人才拉著他，不讓他就這樣離去，不讓這晚成為以往任何一個平凡的晚上。

 

 “Dick，別……別再那樣。你不需要跟我證明什麼，完全不需要。求你……待在我身邊就好，永遠待在我身邊。“他感受到男人的手又在輕抖，如他昏迷了半年剛醒來時男人的手。

 

那一次男人主動吻了他。他知道男人一直都知曉他的感情，但多年來也沒有回應，他在迴避，他在裝傻，不管是哪者，他都肯定這並非真正的回應。他已經過了懷疑自己在男人心中地位的日子，他知道自己對男人很重要，就如對方在他心中也很重要一樣。男人害怕會失去他，想把他留在身邊，想讓他停止任何因自己過錯而作出的自毀行動。男人想出了這個方法，把這視作自己的責任，把這視作帶著第一任搭檔的任務之一，就算用虛假的愛回應自己的搭檔，把自己接下來的時光換取搭檔的一生也值了。

 

你不能這樣浪費他的一生，Dick Grayson。但他真的愛眼前男人，當男人主動向他交出一生時，猶如惡魔細語，誘人甜美的果實，讓人欲罷不能。你現時大半人生都渴望的人在你眼前，他主動要求你待在他身邊，把他的人生交給你，你在猶豫什麼?

 

 “好。”

 

所以他狡猾地接受了那個吻。就算那根本不是單純的愛，就算那個只是男人因對搭檔的責任感所想出來的方法也罷，現在這男人是屬於他的了。

 

沒有人對他們的關係有懷疑，也沒有人對他們的相處方式說些什麼。他們變得比以往再親密點，其他人就覺得他們真的是一對，完美的童話式結合。只有他知道，他們間的關係不進反退。男人鮮有說愛他，仔細想想，說“愛”好像沒有。但男人對他作的事比以往更多，更主動，更討人喜愛，讓Dick覺得或許男人真的有那麼一絲一刻是喜歡他。

 

 “Dick，回家吃飯。”

 “你最近太直接叫我回來，我有點害怕。”

 “叫自己的……男友回家吃飯有什麼問題?”

 

這是正常程序，至少Dick這麼認為。在Bruce心中，每個動作都只有合理和無理之分，而男人總是一個完美的影帝。也就是說男人很清楚自己在現時這個角色要作的事，不管作為Bruce Wayne﹑Batman還是他的男友和父親。作為一個父親，男人把該付出和提供的都給你。你的學業需求、你的興趣、你對未來的期望甚至你所需要的愛，Bruce都盡能力給予。任何人都不能對男人的教育方式作任何批評，因為他很清楚Bruce已經作了自己能作到最好的事，男人的父愛或許並不明顯，但Dick很肯定Bruce真的全心全意愛著他們每一個。作為父親、作為導師或作為朋友，都是最好的。因此當男人自願負上男友的角色，那作為戀人的動作都必不會少，就像現在。

 

 “嘩!全是我喜歡的，Alfred呢?我要親親他。”

 “Alfred作完後就被我打發去休息了。但你的親親我可以代他接收。”

 

所以他親了男人，親完後笑著躺在他的胸前，把自己塞進他的懷裡。男人多少對他的親暱行動開始有免疫力，男人會回抱他，把他圈在自己的懷中。Dick喜歡這樣的感覺，以往他抱男人多少有所節制，他們是家人而且都是男人，只要他帶著那永遠的Dick Grayson式笑容，他就可以幾乎無慮的抱著Bruce，男人不會拒絕這些親暱表達愛的動作，因為他自己也喜歡。Bruce是一個矛盾的人，男人愛其家人，也想像Alfred一樣能言善道，總把愛和關心掛在嘴邊同時身體力行，但男人就是作不到。越是作不到的事就越渴望，所以男人向來不拒絕別人對自己的愛意表達，想以此來彌補自己的缺失。再簡單點來說，想用不拒絕別人的方式來表現我也愛你這句簡單的話。現在的他們，甚至不用在乎其他人的眼光了，因為他們已經是戀人。

 

 “果然Alfred作的東西太棒了!”

 “Dick，嘴角沾東西了。”

 

他沒反應過來，Bruce便主動靠上前，替他舔去沾在嘴角的忌廉湯，換來青年紅通通的雙耳。男人就是作得這麽完美的人，心每次都會被他偷去，今天是一刻內心悸動，下一刻可能是心弦，再下一刻可能是心跳，最後整個心都全被偷去。男人還會覺得自己作的事沒問題似的，撩完就坐回去，索性不吃飯了直接看著他繼續這晚餐。男人總喜歡捉弄他，在這方面有著非常壞的心眼。男人喜歡看他害羞，耳朵雙紅，臉也紅，視線轉移，說話開始口吃，一切因男人而緊張的動作，男人都喜歡，所以他一直被捉弄，心跳一直被這沒下限的惡作劇擾亂。於是他也要惡作劇，把男人一口氣拉過來，來了個完美的舌吻，他作主導。男人從不拒絕他的吻，從不。甚至會盡責地引導他如何加深這個吻，讓這個吻由輕吻的挑逗遞升至法式深吻，最後可能會讓他自己反而被吻到無力軟倒。

 

他們還會去約會，不是晚上夜巡那種，而是出外到哥譚以外的地方，因為那裡才不會到處都出現Bruce Wayne的認識者。他們會特意不待在家中而選擇去電影院看最新的電影，吃著廉價的爆米花和吃喝著他們管家絕不同意的高糖量冰淇淋和汽水。一些以Bruce Wayne之名垂手可得之餘甚至可以在家中看到的最新上映電影，他們卻特意跑去別的城市買票看。Bruce會皺眉看著他的男友，但接收到後者的狗狗眼後，男人也只能掏卡出來把他想要的都買下來。他們選了星球大戰，他沒漏看過男人書櫃總有一套完整的藍光碟在家，就算男人根本沒時間看。但他發現男人並沒很專注在電影上，他們挑了挺角落的位置，男人牽著他的手。他才發現自己吃過冰淇淋的手有點冷，相比男人的大手來說。男人把他的手包裹在自己手心裡，把自己的體溫傳給他。他整套電影沒看多少，爆米花和汽水也乾放著，他突然覺得自己有先把冰淇淋吃完真的太好了，不然他浪費的東西又多一款了。

 

他們還會互送對方禮物，像普通的情侶。Dick從沒想過挑禮物是那麼困難的事，因為自己男友什麼也不缺，而他身邊總有一個洞悉先機的管家。男人有什麼缺了，管家都未雨綢繆地預備好了，所以真的不缺。於是他跟管家商量了，讓他知道接下來需要的東西，讓他送給Bruce。Alfred就像一個好父親，看著自己的兒子男友想盡方法哄他兒子開心，這種羞澀的味道，只有現時才體會到。

 

 “Bruce老爺下個月會出席一個酒會，我還沒挑好他的領帶夾。”

 “我會預備!讓我預備!”

 

他沒想過那個酒會自己也要出席，那天的單方面送禮成了交換禮物。Bruce送他一支靛藍裝飾實用兩相宜的鋼筆，他送了Bruce純銀燙金邊點綴的領帶夾並揚言要男人脫離身上只有黑白色的無聊風格。他們都帶著出席了酒會，幾乎整個酒會都伴在對方身邊，女士們對這兩位英俊男士滿滿好奇。滿滿的好奇心和養眼畫面促使他們並沒有趁機被拉走其中一個，Dick很自然地一直待在Bruce身邊，沒人懷疑過他們的關係。只有他們家族的人才知道他偶然會拉男人往暗處，男人看看四周環境後會靠下，回應他閉上雙目求吻的動作。他知道男人不太喜歡這樣，太冒險了，但這個酒會他們這樣作了好幾次，一直都沒人留意到。

 

 “我愛你。”Dick輕捧著Bruce的臉。

 “……我也是。”Bruce回應並握著捧著自己臉的雙手。

 

他依舊沒能把愛說出來，盡然也就這種程度。Dick低頭掩去眼中的失落，他從沒在男人口中聽過比這更接近本意的話，沒有。慢慢地，他沒再把這句如詛咒一樣的話再說出來，這彷彿像是束縛男人的惡毒言語。在悉知他們關係的人眼中，他們作得好嗎?

 

 “Alfred，你覺得……我們作得好嗎?”

 “恐怕你要再仔細點我才會明白你的問題重點，Dick少爺。因為你們正式交往的這數個月以來，我看不出任何比你們還完美融洽的一對。你們熟知彼此，你們不管任何時候都為對方著想。事實上老爺也作了很多我從沒想過會見證到他主動提出的事，例如每星期叫你回家一遍或要求讓你們二人有自己的晚飯空間。但在你身上我卻看到那個名為愛的奇蹟，你們幾乎是我見過最完美的一對。”

 “幾乎，Alfred，就是那個幾乎了。我們不是最完美的一對，我們缺點什麼。”

 “那我可以回答你，Dick少爺。你沒留夜，自你們確定關係後，你沒留過夜。”

 “而他也沒要求我留下，的確是這麽回事。”

 

他在逃避，面對男人想把自己責任貫徹到底之前就逃開了。因為他發現如果真的要面對時，他會忍不住向男人任性的要求。

 

他們交往了接近半年，Dick卻從剛開始交往那刻開始不留在Wayne宅邸過夜。他用盡方法讓自己回去布魯德海文，他不留在宅邸，他最多也就待在蝙蝠洞。這個動作很詭異，一個會回家但從不待在任何一間睡房過夜的他。寧願待在蝙蝠洞寫以前兒時Robin最討厭的案件報告，然後躺在蝙蝠洞裡的手術床上數小時補個不安穩的眠，直到男人或管家看到就給他添張薄被子。男人對這個行為總是欲言又止，最後變得默認這個行為。既沒問他會不會選擇與自己在床上安靜溫存一晚，也不會叫Alfred打理一下本就屬於他的睡房。Bruce默許他要不就趕回布魯德海文，要不就待在蝙蝠洞裡。他們都知道當中肯定有什麼問題，但他們都沒說明到底是什麼阻隔在二人中間。

 

他們如常完成夜巡，Dick累透了的看著剛日出的藍天，他今天是休假，回到布魯德海文後就可以睡個飽了。昨天回來宅邸時都過得不錯，他們出外用餐了，到哥譚景色最好的餐廳。但吃到一半他們就收到蝙蝠洞的通知，在遙控到後巷的蝙蝠車裡換上衣服，晚餐就直接改寫作夜巡。夜巡或許是他們的關係轉變後最沒波動的一環，Batman依舊嚴格，Nightwing依舊多話。在此時他反而感到釋懷也說不定，因為他不用帶著利用對方責任心這罪疚感行動。當你想到男人愛自己的行動都只出於責任心時，你就會發現夜巡時面對的一切不過也就過眼雲煙，不就又一場險象環生的格鬥表演。你可以責無旁貸的行動，站在他身邊，並欺騙自己說自己必須站在Batman身邊，Batman會需要你看著他的後背。

 

你沒給Batman多少說話機會，你向他說了聲下禮拜見便想轉身離去，一如既往。

 

 “Dick，今晚……留下來，我換了新的床單和沐浴露，你會喜歡的。”

 

男人第一次挽留，過於露骨的邀請讓你那刻拒絕不了。男人以為自己說錯了什麼，所以上前想拉著你，在外面來看更像是用他黑色的披風包裹著你，為你擋去天亮時第一絲耀目的晨光。你把自己陷入那並不柔軟的懷抱，裝甲的冰硬提醒著你一切都真實不能逃避。你能平安渡過這次嗎，你自己也沒把握。

 

他是後洗澡那個，雖然男人和他也沒潔癖，但他們並不想除了一團糟的床單外還附帶著外面的灰塵血污讓老管家收拾。當他洗完出來時，男人直接把他拉到床上，很認真的親吻他，像在問他的意願，哪怕一丁點不願意也好，男人也會停手，他知道。但他沒有阻止，他沒有。他也渴求男人的愛擁，想各方面被男人愛著，他想男人擁有他。男人邊輕吻他全身同時手解開他的浴袍，他裡面什麼也沒穿而男人很滿意這點。男人抱緊他，耐心的開拓，進入。他不得不承認男人的每一個動作也在撩撥他全身神經，他愛這個男人，他可以被男人擁抱一輩子，容讓男人在自己深處挖掘，讓男人進入心中並任意挑逗，但他們總有一天也會明白，一切都只是吹彈可破的演戲。一個愛著男人而不惜利用責任感把男人綁在身邊且沉醉於虛假之夢中的蠢材，與一個出於責任感而不想令蠢材繼續自毀而創出虛假之夢的男人。男人以為這樣是最好表現出自己身為男友的一面，誰不知他的內心早就明白，當這僅餘的溫存完結後，他就會正式被這內疚感壓垮。

 

他們雙雙進入高潮，男人有點脫力地壓在他身上。體內有什麼滿足了，心裡卻有什麼同時粉碎了。他受不了，利用男人對他毫無保留和下限的愛，利用男人會疼他疼到甘願勉強自己來愛他，他受不了。男人察覺到他在流淚，慌了。男人馬上起來為他擦淚，男人不知道自己到底哪裡作得不對，男人不知自己到底是不是過程中弄痛他或打從一開始他就不願意了，男人只知道他在哭，哭得把這個腦海永遠有50個計劃的男人一下子腦海空白，計劃全被那丁點淚水如面對湧流似的沖走。

 

 “Bruce……對不起……”

 “Dick，你不能只道歉不說原因。”

 “求你……愛我。”

 

男人眼中充滿驚訝，他一下子沒能理解這話中含意。但幾秒後，男人的驚訝轉為怒火，把他按在床上，完全沒了之前溫柔對待懷中人的痕跡。

 

 “你覺得我不愛你。”

 

這不是疑問，而是結論。

 

男人粗暴地把之前在他體內留下的東西挖出，再次進入。初體驗剛過的他並沒很適應，他掙扎求饒，但男人只是不停地用力撞擊他的深處。久到讓他腰肢發軟，被進出的位置冒出血絲，每一次本應帶給兩者快樂的動作轉成了刀刮的折磨。直到他昏去那一刻，應該說男人注意到他精神崩潰失神雙眼散漫同時，男人就自覺地停下動作。男人抱起他往浴室去，失神無主的他只有眼角淚痕依舊醒目。

 

 “要怎樣，才可以讓你相信……我真的愛你?”

 

這句，他或許是聽見了，又或許根本沒有存在過，就連Dick自己也不肯定。

 

待他醒來後，男人不在他身邊。男人生氣了，他照舊搞砸一切，和1年前一樣。Dick看看自己的身體，手臂、腰還有屁股都有著指痕，那個還在隱隱作痛的地方已經塗上了藥膏，他只能期望這是男人最後的側隱之心而不是由老管家代勞。房門開了，他看到男人端了早餐進來，放在他跟前。

 

 “我不會道歉的，這是你咎由自取。”

 “我知道。”

 “要怎樣你才會相信我?”

 

他還沒意識到對方說著什麼，男人自行靠上前親吻他，由唇慢慢向下，下巴脖子頸窩胸口手臂最後到達腹部。Dick覺得男人唇落下的地方都有電流通過，換來他整身輕輕顫抖。男人突然把他的頭靠在自己胸口，他一開始不解，他想向上看男人的表情，但被男人按得死死的。他耳朵貼近男人的胸口，男人的心跳動得很快，比以往任何一次夜巡或訓練時更快。誰說Batman無心?男人的心不就在這嗎?男人的心一直都跳動著，為他跳動著。

 

 “光是親吻你就讓我心跳得難以保持規律。我知道自己的言語總是傷害你們，所以我想用其他的行動來證明，但這一切都不夠，你用你的行動來告訴我不夠。你不再留夜，我以為是你還沒作好心理準備，但最後卻換來你說‘求你愛我’!我以為這半年的交往加上我們多年的感情足以讓你信任我，但沒有。你認為我出於除愛以外的因素對你阿諛奉承。”

 “我知道我搞砸了一切了。不管是任務、你還是我。”

 “Dick，我愛你。”Bruce在他耳邊細語，每個字都說得清晰無比。

 

Dick聽到卻像被開啟奇怪的開關似的，臉再次通紅，整個人羞得像任何一個初次被告白的小男生一樣。

 

 “Dick，我愛你。”

 “Bruce，別說了。”

 “我會一直重覆下去，直到你相信我為止。我愛你。”

 “我相信你。一切都是我的心理作崇，你沒作錯。”

 “我愛你，Dick Grayson。”

 “我也愛你，Bruce Wayne。”

 

就像一句咒語，一句不常被提起的咒語，落在二人身上，別無解咒之法。


End file.
